User talk:The Joker Who Smiles
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Absolute Combat page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 03:11, November 16, 2018 (UTC) wikia rules- "6. Do not change the content of a existing page for your benefit. What I mean is don't change it of how you see it has because opinions will clash and it will disclosed to a argument." When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:32, November 16, 2018 (UTC) Yes. O Edit in Source as that seems to wok without messing page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:26, November 16, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:33, December 19, 2018 (UTC) In Source (button on top in Edit), the whole thing is in text which makes it really easy to work. Use double ' on both sides. On the top left of editing area is row of buttons, second from left is slanted capital i'', that's italics. You might want to use Preview before posting, it's right above Publish. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:22, December 20, 2018 (UTC) If there's sections for various media (comics, cartoons, movies, anime/mange, etc.) add them first to correct section, then by series (marvel, dc, doctor who, dragon ball, etc.) possibly in alphabetical order if they are already in that order and if there are others of that series already group them together, after that it's by name. If the user has title/hero-villain name add it after their real name. On right side is "Add features and media", click it, click Photo, before you load a new pic check with Find using the user name if we already have anything about them, if there isn't anything like you plan to add, click Upload. It's pretty well guided. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:57, December 20, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, ''series should be in italics. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:46, December 22, 2018 (UTC) You might want to use Preview before posting, it's right above Publish. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:59, December 22, 2018 (UTC) That depends on what kind of problem you have. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:18, February 13, 2019 (UTC) "Hi, got a problem, can you give me a hand?Oghta (talk) 00:48, February 13, 2019 (UTC)" What is the problem? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:25, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Those are gif files, just add that after the character you're searching and that should help. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:00, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Why don't you try it? --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:34, February 13, 2019 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:51, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Within reason, you may edit anything on a page as long as it is in good faith and keeps within our rules. Death horseman94 (talk) 16:06, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, thats good. Have lots of fun editing! Death horseman94 (talk) 18:42, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Use Preview before posting, it's right above Publish. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:27, February 24, 2019 (UTC)